


Before the Next Stop

by trickyjebus



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Build, Splatoon - Freeform, Train Station, Trains, Turf wars, Work, adult inkling boy, adult inkling girl, adult inklings, mature romance, splatoon 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickyjebus/pseuds/trickyjebus
Summary: Fate's intertwined by a single act of good will have binded these two lost souls together. Will the eve of the next stop allow feelings to flutter or to falter? Or will their train of feelings never stop to reach the next station after all?





	1. The First Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** _Hello dear folks! It has been like what? A year or so? Ever since my not so sudden impasse from writing. Besides tackling my last semester in college I've been on a pilgrimage of self discovery and knowledge of sorts. Yeah I know, cheesy right? But it's nonetheless what I felt.I fell into a slump back then but eventually realized that it would be remiss of me to NOT put this newfound knowledge to good use. So here I am! Back with another romance story and its now in Splatoon 2 no less. No worries, nothing too alienating and vulgar here. You can say I had an awkward phase back then for conceiving absurd premises like the "My Strange Obsession" story but now I promise you, I'll keep these things normally pleasing and less pandering this time._
> 
> **Legend:**
> 
> _(If words are written like this) = thought bubbles._
> 
> _*If words are written like this* = sounds made or emitted from something or someone._
> 
> _If words are written like this... = tells an elapse of time or a scene transition._

*Ding*

A catchy jingle plays out as a recorded voice alerted its listeners meanwhile a faint chuga-chuga melody plays out as the very floors rumble intermittently. The walls continue to shake and rattle but in a harmless ebb and flow. Its smooth locomotion renders a gliding and cruising motion and the breeze of the air conditioning gives a drowsy feeling. These descriptions make up a rather peculiar atmosphere, An atmosphere that describe the features of a train.

But there happens to be a rare case where a sudden elephant in the room awkwardly breaks the aforementioned atmosphere and right now happens to be that case as a certain woman was standing in plain sight who appears to be on the cusp of saying something.

Anyone within the vicinity wary enough of what's happening started bracing themselves mentally on they expect to be the verge of an outburst.

At a moments notice, the woman perked up to raise her voice and said "Geez! I...Like You Okay!?"

The silence now broken as the sheer ill-timed echo of her voice didn't blend well with the background noises and hence, agitated the crowd of passengers nearby. This consequently made her feel like she drove herself into a corner.

*Thud*

A sound of a weighted object dropped towards the floor as the disturbed passengers started to mutter and gossip among themselves over the course of this unprecedented situation. Some even leaned in anticipation of the other's reply.

And speaking of which, The intended receiver of this woman's confession was none other than an Inkling man wearing a suit who happens to drop his leather suitcase on the floor.

"Wha-What..." cried the supposed receiver of those words in a tone of dismay while being mired in a mix of shock and panic "W-What do you mean...By that?"

The woman who confessed earlier, gasped as she covered the lower half of her shocked face with trembling hands. A tear then started to roll down her cheek.

Before the man could say anything, she instantly interjected at him and cried out "I-I'm Sorry!" before burying her whole face with both her hands from the sheer embarrassment.

"Huh..." the inkling man was borderline speechless, trapped in this awkward and public situation. These kinds of things always catch people off guard. Helpless in their wake against a fight they never asked for.

"I can't..." she said as she quickly turned around and instantly stormed off to the other side of the train car. One might be thinking that it would've been easier if he had simply answered right away but that fact is that it takes a lot of courage to confess but it takes even more courage to give an honest reply to that confession.

As the inkling man stood there frozen in this dilemma, not a split second goes by, the panic sped up the ink circulation in his system up to his brain giving him a rush of memories as they flash back highlights of it before his very eyes.

Right back from the very beginning up until what led up to this point.

It all started with a single act of goodwill…

* * *

_Somewhere outside the doors of a particular Office Complex..._

* * *

A besuited inkling adult male was walking down a line of stairs down outside what appears to be an office complex with the name DepSea written on the facade of the building.

With a groggy mien he paused shortly midway to let out a long winded yawn. He appears to be a 24 year old adult with a fair light skin complexion. born with green ink and blue eyes sporting a type 3 haircut also known as the squid's crew cut but without the visible cut marks. He currently wears a business suit consisting of a black coat with white long sleeves polo underneath, a green neck tie, matching black slacks and Choco Slogs for shoes carrying what appears to be a brown leather briefcase in his hand.

"See you tomorrow Revee!" said an enthusiastic female inkling coworker wearing a typical business attire as well who waved at him while she went by ahead.

"Ah, yeah bye." said Revee returning a timid wave back.

*Oof*

Suddenly Revee received a heavy pat on the back that was so hard that if he had glasses on, they would've fallen off by now.

An old grisly voice followed suit "Hey Revee dont think that a new recruit such as you could get a free pass not while I'm around. Oh yeah by the way, don't forget to finish that paperwork and hand it to me by tomorrow. Boss will have my arse handed to me otherwise." advised the other coworker in a smug yet condescending fashion who appears to be a taller yet older looking inkling man with a light dark skin tone donning a squid's male ponytail born with yellow ink and yellow eyes. He seems to be in his late 30's wearing a similar attire to Revee's but using brown for his coat and red for his necktie.

"Right...Right." replied Revee, grumbling sarcastically under his breath "Thats some misguided concern you got there..."

"Hm? Whats that?"

"I said, how much it's great to have Jacque always looking out for us juniors!" Shouted Revee paying lip service in fair frustration.

"Hmph, Don't patronize me in third person boy. I'm standing right here. Regardless of how much you praise me sonny you won't get an excuse from me." stated the man named Jacque who appears to be brushing his index finger on the surface between his nose and his upper lip as if he's flattered, unbeknownst to Revee's sarcasm that is.

Noting his reaction, Revee waved his hand down exclaiming "Bah!" As he went on his way having fed up of his ignorance.

Today was another tiring afternoon, the gracious after hours of a busy day's work and play has always been a gratifying feeling to behold and today was no different. As day shift workers and morning splatters exit their posts, the brisk of dusky outdoor winds followed suit and it was very therapeutic.

The orange shade of sundown pervaded the evergreen streets flooded with multi-ethnic pedestrians commuting to and fro and apparently, it was a time when the volume of the commuting populous happens to be at its peak.

This period of the day often incurs a significant cause of heavy traffic nowadays. At times like these, one might be thinking, how on earth could they survive such cruel commutes? Why, they have the trains of Inkopolis to thank. These marvelous locomotives of engineering ingenuity have become the staple of land travel ever since its establishment.

Efficient, fast and reliable. One full ride can reach any district known to Inkopolis moreover,each stations' locations are strategically placed around Inkopolis.

However, due to its popular use, trains have become susceptible to crowding more often than not especially at this time of day. To compensate this, the trains around here have recently adopted a more spacious interior design as a way to accommodate more passengers. Every affixed seat have now been lined up on each end of every train car. Hence the available space in the middle are there for standers leaving them with only hand railings and poles to hold on to.

And Lo and Behold, a train station nearby just west of the DepSea office is where Revee is headed to right now.

With a heavy sigh of relief and a sluggish posture to bear, Revee dragged his wearisome self over.

As he trudged his way at the station, he stepped onto the waiting platform and casually stood at the marked yellow line on the floor waiting for the next train.

As he mused on while waiting, He suddenly recalled what his sister had asked of him this morning when he was headed out the door to work since his sister works later in the afternoon and comes back home late thereafter.

* * *

_Flashback In..._

* * *

"Just cook me whatever you can cook up with tonight Revee." Said his older sister who was standing by the front door of their apartment getting ready to leave for work.

By popular opinion one could surmise that she looks quite young for her age albeit in reality, she's actually 29 year old. Born with pink ink and green eyes , she dons a type 3 hairstyle known as the one with a top knot and trimmed tentacles. The makeup on her face tells that she's quite glammed up and seems to be wearing an attire that consists of: a red long sleeve polo thats partially buttoned up deliberately showing off the cleavage of her ample bosoms coupled with a black vest, a black mini skirt and heels to work.

"Okay what now? This is new Asa, did something happen at work?"

"Ah Ehh?! Uhh..." Manifesting a nervous smile, Asa was caught off guard by his precise assumption and tried to cover it up by saying "Does the denseness caused by your insufferable chastity know no bounds? Hmph." Asa huffed with her arms crossed.

"What the squid does that have to do with anything?!"

With a smirk on her face she replies "Your masculinity's relinquished now the moment you've taken the kitchen to yourself so thats enough of a reassurance for me."

"What?"

"Just don't let your lonely virgin arse make you so desperate that you'll end up copulating with the kitchen utensils now. I paid for those BYEEEEEE!" Said Asa moments before slamming the door shut as she quickly run off outside. Talk about having the last laugh.

"What...W-What?!"

* * *

_Flashback Out..._

* * *

Revee groaned. Remembering that conversation awhile ago didn't help much at all as it made him even more exhausted. Pinching his temples in frustration, his thoughts now focused back on what to cook for dinner.

As he mused on, His eyes unconsciously wandered over towards the various sea folk around him and then was made conscious noticing a lively group of young inkling boys and girls nearby, clamoring over relatively trivial things.

On a whim he mentally chuckled at the sight of them in a begrudging manner "Ah, youth. The things I'll do to get mine back." he muttered to himself with a smirk "How unfortunate that times change." He added, brushing it off with a mental shrug.

As he consulted his wrist watch, Suddenly the station comm speakers chimed in with an accommodating recording of a female voice behind the comms saying "The train will arrive shortly, please stay behind the yellow lines to give way for passengers to depart before boarding the trains thank you."

Taking into account what the comms say, Revee stood vigilant in his pose then solemnly reminded himself (With this many passengers around, this calls for a battle for territory. Ha! Turf Wars got nothing on this!)

At first, Revee didn't care for such trivial matters but the many times he commuted by train getting to work the more non trivial it becomes. The invigorating rush to vying for a seat against the crowd grew on him turning an acquired taste into a fun competitive hobby.

As soon as the designated train arrived, everyone huddled by the train doors in a rush. It was relatively empty inside hence why things are going get ugly.

(Out of the frying pan into the fire!) With a determined look on his face, he braced himself for the oncoming charge.

At a moments notice, once the train doors opened everyone scrambled inside for a seat like a bunch of zoo animals, Talk about Turf Wars.

(LETS DO IT!)

* * *

_Inside the Moving Train…_

* * *

(Damn...Foiled again...)

And alas the award of stander goes to Revee who seemingly has his head hung low girthed by other unfortunate standers just like him. At least the space hasn't devolved into a shoulder to shoulder situation for now.

He enviously peered over to the lucky seaters with beady eyes. As he took a gander, a familiar group he once saw stopped his gaze yet again. It's the same old happy go lucky group seemingly clamoring in their conversation even while being amongst the unfortunate standers just like him.

(It doesn't even bother them one bit? How peculiar) he pondered over this for a moment then thought (Perhaps I've gotten way too old to be getting easily excited about such matters...) he thought, referring to his own version of Turf War.

He looked around once more (Just 5 more stops before a long walk home) He said to himself as he tiresomely sighed then a sudden memory came to mind making him unconsciously look back at the group. It was a conversation he had one time with his sister at home.

* * *

_Flashback In..._

* * *

"Revee you know what irks me the most?"

"What?"

"Why, the phrase 'Age is just a number'"

"Oh dear no..." Revee mentally braced himself almost as if he knows whats up.

"I met this guy, he was a handsome fellow, charming even, but squid forbid after our endearing conversation he asked me how old I was UGH! Why does he have to bring that up!? How rude! "

"Here we go again..." muttered Revee, while giving himself an mental facepalm.

"I mean isn't it obvious just by looking at me?! if you take my age minus your age I would be way younger, like a Legal Loli. Even the math says so!"

"How the hell does math prove that?"

"Honestly, If you weren't such a stuck-up virgin, I would become younger than I am now."

"Why is it my fault now..."

* * *

_Flashback Out..._

* * *

Baffled as to why he remembers that but more importantly he dredged up that word...And that word was no other than the word 'Virgin'.

Countless times his sister had gloated him with this word and now recently its been resonating within his psyche. Albeit ultimately he knows it has always been a facetious remark especially coming from her irritable personality but it still manages to get under his skin when uttered by her very tongue.

(So what if I still am...) he mentally sighed in frustration as the word gradually sunk into his mental purview (Its easier said than done...) he thought back from his past and saw his little self acting blissfully oblivious of any romance while having not experienced harboring any romantic feelings at all (maybe not everyone can fall in love...I don't think I can even understand love myself)

*Ding*

The train chimed in a jingle then followed by a female voice announcing the next stop.

Once the train slowed down, making its stop at the station, Revee notices the same rowdy group of inklings looking about ready to leave the train alongside a large number of other passengers too.

(Sweet, Hope there's room for me)

As the train doors open, the number of boarding passengers decreased but unfortunately not enough to leave any vacant seat to be obliged by Revee.

(Guess I jumped the gun there...Oh there's one!)

Revee spotted a seat nearby and proceeded to take it but once he was inches before it, at the corner of his right eye he caught someone else vying for the same seat too.

He paused for a moment and raised a finger "Umm...Uhh..." Revee jumbled in his words, seemingly speechless as his eyes widened in surprise (It's one of the girls from the group earlier...)

With a quick glean of her appearance, he ascertained that she was a purple haired inkling with a fair complexion and a type 6 hairstyle to boot alternatively called the squid bangs who presumably is in her late teens about 19 years old at best wearing full moon glasses, a Matcha Down jacket, Sweater pants and Purple Iromaki 750s for shoes.

"...hm?"

That girl in question quickly scanned the situation at hand and decided to take advantage of Revee's stupor as she brought her left arm right in front of him then pointed to the other side and said "Look! It's Off the Hook!"

"Wait you serious?!" he perked up and took the bait as he looked over to where she was pointing at only to have later realized it was all a ruse.

"Ah!...What..." knowing what a fool he was, he turned back towards the chair and saw a smug female inkling sitting casually on his supposed throne while whistling a tune like nothing happened.

"Hm?" she momentarily stopped her casual facade with a slight pout as she gave a double take on him.

She then made a look as if she had a bright idea then said "Hey! Isn't it a bit rude staring at me like that? You could get arrested ya know." stated the woman with a smug triumphant face thus agitating her seat mate who gave a suspicious look at him.

"Ah!" Revee snapped out of his gaze then his mien twitched and shifted to a forced smile (Why I ought'a...This girl...Whats with the sudden hostility...) twitching his eyes he says "You...Why you~"

"You say something?" she asked in a wry smile raising an eyebrow with her arms crossed as if she's asserting dominance.

Revee quickly turned around in a 180 degree in order to cover his apparent grimace of annoyance and just tried to ignore her instead (Pointless...Don't...It's all pointless now) muttered Revee to himself, deterring him from doing anything uncalled for.

(Geez that was awkward) Revee thought as he continued to keep his back in front of her as he leaned besides a nearby pole.

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

* * *

As another station's passed, a haplessly disappointed Revee was still unable to uncover a vacant seat for himself yet. Right when the train arrived at the Third stop though, he notices a huge crowd flocking the waiting lines.

Revee let out a groan (I Guess I wont be sitting the whole trip then) as he broods over this prospect, he notices the rude girl from earlier who seems to be pretty much asleep.

(Huh, she looks rather cute...Wait) realizing he was seemingly infatuated by her sleeping face, he shook his head to remove such thoughts and pondered on something else (I'm not gonna be fooled by her bewitching looks. Not now. Not even while she's sleeping...I was hoping I could take back what was mine though) referring to her seat which he was supposed to sit on awhile ago.

Once the train doors chimed in as it slid open, the crowd outside patiently waited for the passengers to step off first. Its common protocol to wait for the last passenger to step off the train before climbing aboard. However, once the last passenger stepped outside, the rude girl from earlier suddenly woke up. She quickly rubbed her groggy eyes grasping the situation around her and suddenly it hit her with a panic and an audible gasp.

Revee notices her fidgeting about and had a mental laugh thinking (Oh what? Missed your stop? Hah! Serves you right)

Once there was enough room to board the train through the door, the crowd outside rushed inside like a mob of sheep being ushered to their pen. The girl from earlier quickly jumped out of her seat and rushed towards the exit however due to the influx of passengers flooding inside, she had no choice but to surf through the crowd in order to get to the exit quickly.

However unfortunately along the way, moving against the crowd proved reckless for her as her Full Moon Glasses fell towards the floor oblivious to that but on the bright side, she finally made it out the train and not a moment too soon since the train door lights are signaling itself to closing.

Revee's eyes widened in surprise and adrenaline started to fuel his veins as he shouted "WAIT!"

(What am I doing...)

Revee swiftly picked up the full moon glasses and surfed towards the idle crowd as he makes for the door before it closes.

(What in the shell am I doing...)

However as Revee was inches before the door, the doorway started to slowly close its doors.

(This is not worth it...)

With no other option left, Revee quickly reached his hand out holding the glasses through the gap he made in the doorway.

"ARGH!"

The sliding doors have now become stuck in between his held out arm.

"AHHH!" The chafing on his arm was getting more and more painful as it was getting slowly crushed by the doors.

"YOUR GLASSES! HEY! MISS! YOU DROPPED THIS!" Revee tried his best to call out to the girl through the gap but with the doors closing in on his arms, he's afraid this was going to be futile.

The girl from earlier, heard the strained voice and immediately turned her way to the source of the sound.

(Am I gonna lose an arm over this!?)

Suddenly a bunch of good Samaritans who are also passengers nearby currently witnessing this farce had decided to lend a helping hand as they kept the door from crushing his arm even further by pulling the doors back.

His held out hand however suddenly lost its will to grip which unfortunately made him drop the glasses. He gasped at his incompetence and cursed himself for even trying to do such a bold thing.

(How far can my bad luck go?!)

Fortunately, A hand reached out from below and caught the glasses in time. It was none other than the very owner of those glasses. The rude girl from earlier.

Now with a genuine look of shock on her face she scrambled for the words she could say "M-my glasses...H-how did you-"

"T-T-thank goodness you caught it ahaha...Argh...Hehe...Ow~" said Revee while still struggling with his arm stuck between the doors.

As if holding her breath she begrudgingly said something she'd admit to regretting considering her past behavior "T-Thank you...M-my name's not miss, its Elsie by the way..." she then ran off into the opposite direction but not before she decided to leave a few parting words.

"Y-you're still a creep you know? Blegh~!" She said pulling her tongue out in a playfully teasing manner then continued dashing off, now hiding her flushed cheeks as it gradually appeared on her face.

Revee then pulled his arm back in, thanking the good samaritans who helped him shortly after. Albeit, their muscles suffered quite the pull, the accomplishment was reassurance enough so they didn't mind it overall.

As Revee massaged his arm to assuage the pain, he breath a sigh of relief as the pain was only benign (Guess my bad luck isn't all that bad after all) Revee thought as he was simply touched by her change in character, donning himself a warm smile over this prospect throughout the duration of the commute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **End Note:** _Aaaaaand What do you folks think? Was it too cliche'? Too slow paced? Let me know your thoughts with your reviews. I always appreciate reading them whatever the contents may be. And as always. updates to this are erratic. However if you folks want to keep yourself up to date with my work, giving a follow to the story will grant you instant email notifications once I add any sort of update. A favorite is a welcome bonus but just a follow would suffice if you're looking forward to the progress of this._
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S.** _Regarding the fate of the ongoing stories I have for Splatoon...My apologies, it appears that I cant seem to bring myself to finish the damn things, terribly sorry for that but I assure you I do not intend on abandoning it entirely. The plot and narrative when I look back on it now, seem rather contentious and it felt I was appealing to the lowest common denominator no matter how I look at it. With that said I'm certain that my standards lately have been refined in a narrative viewpoint while I was out, I hope. I don't want to repeat the same mistakes again and not be tempted to go along with the flow (cause thats how I start my stories) so what I'm going for now is akin to a typical light novel level of storytelling if you will._


	2. Glimpse of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes:** _Welcome again folks. Eager to read another chapter are we? Your eagerness is greatly appreciated but before you do, I advise taking a gander at the Character Biography section. Mayhaps you want to learn some new information or somehow miss a few details? Then this section will come in handy for you. And note, information not yet disclosed will not be revealed. Anyways without further ado, lets continue!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Glimpse of Home**

(Ahh...Home at last)

Standing behind an apartment door of a multi-floor apartment complex was Revee who has a couple of grocery bags with him which are presumably ingredients he bought on his way back home. On the other hand he has his leather suitcase.

Once he unlocked the door, he walked inside and a homely breeze welcomed his nostrils. Closing the door behind him, he took off his shoes and stored them right inside a shoe cabinet affixed beside the entrance.

A quick look around the place one could surmise that it looks just like the others. Since the apartment room share the same interior floor plan design as all the other rooms it wouldn't be a surprise if so.

Unlike the rest however this one in particular has its own personal touch. The walls were dyed in a green and white paint motif. The room consists of two bedrooms located at the north-end with Revee's room on the right corner and his older sister's on the left. At the center was the living room and the kitchen separated by a short wall. The kitchen was complete with a dining set, a cooking stove and a refrigerator whilst the living room contains a low round glass table, a sofa set and a bookcase. and finally the bathroom was located at the middlemost north-end between the two bedrooms that has a walk in space for doing laundry complete with a 3-in-1 washing machine and dryer.

As he turned on the lights he threw his suitcase down onto the sofa and said. "Hm, Smells musty in here. Guess I'll have to freshen up the place before dinner."

Revee loosened his neck time and hung his coat at a coat rack at the door before he sets down the grocery bags onto the dining table at the kitchen. He folded both his sleeves up and stretched his arms around, warming up for the upcoming chore he's about to undertake.

Rarely does Revee ever get a chance to rest whenever he comes home from work not unless him and his sister improves upon the mess they make during their wake-up routines every morning. Even if his sister usually comes home earlier than him, he still would have been the one to clean up the place every night.

However the prospect itself did not faze Revee in the slightest. In fact, he's grown quite used to it to the point that he might as well enjoy it by honing his skills while he's at it. No thanks to Asa that

A half hour later he was then finally done with cleaning. He then sauntered along towards the kitchen. As he puts on an apron he then turns on the gas for the cooking stove. He then proceeds to set up the pots and pans. Before he turns on the stove he stood there thinking (Whatever I can cook up with huh...Its not like her to not suggest any specific dish. I knew something was off about it)

Revee placed the grocery bags on to the counter top beside the stove. Placing both his hands onto his hips he thought (Might as well cook her favorite dish then to cheer her up.)

"Now where did I put that curry powder..."

A few minutes later...

*Click*

A sound of a door unlocking from afar twitched Revee's pointed ears when suddenly a loud obnoxious voice echoed from the very hallways in a groggy zombie-like fashion saying. "FOOOOD!~"

"Welcome home Asa." said Revee nonchalantly knowing it was her the entire time while filling two bowls with hot curry.

Asa has a light skin complexion, pink ink color and green eyes. She was wearing what seems to be her work attire which consists of a black vest and underneath id a red long sleeve polo that is partially buttoned coupled with a black mini skirt and heels. She has her hair tied up in a topknot with two short tentacles loose at the front sides of her head.

"Mmmhmm~ I smell something delish!" crooned the famished Inkling as she waddled her tiresome self towards the center of the room and carelessly threw her purse bag on the sofa.

Stepping inside the Kitchen area, she removes the hair band in order to let her hair loose leaving four long tentacles hanging down from the side of her head. She then notices Revee prepping the table and she gasps upon closer inspection and asks. "Is that what I think it is?"

Revee gave just a momentary glance and said "You're just in time. Foods hot and spicy too."

"My favorite!~" Exclaimed Asa, clasping her hands as her eyes sparkled with delight. "This looks so good~...Wait a minute." She paused before taking a seat at the table as her face shifted to a doubtful look. "What's your game?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're welcome." said Revee with a wry smile.

"Wha-"

"Lets dig in!" Interjected Revee hoping that Asa would realize that the food will get cold if she dwells upon this any longer.

She paused for a moment but later dismisses her doubts upon knowing that it would be a waste to keep the food waiting so she decides to comply for now.

"..."

While eating, Revee sat there with a frozen and confused expression etched on his face. He stopped eating for moment in order to gaze at the magnificent display of mastication in front of him.

*OM* *NOM* *OM* " Mmmhmm..." Asa looked up and noticed Revee stifling his eating. This bothered her and so she asks but with a mouthful of food "What?!"

"Nothing." said Revee as he shook his head, mentally chuckling as he carried on with his meal.

Asa pauses her ravenous ritual for a moment. As she swallowed her food she waved her fork around at him and said. "What's with that sickening look of yours?"

"Huh?" Revee looked up with a startled look on his face.

"I can see you grinning from a mile away." followed by a short pause she then gasped and said "Don't tell me..."

"I WASNT-"

"You were able to cop a feel at someone's arse in the train didn't ya?"

"Wha...That answer was the least of my expectations..."

She started ironically fidgeting about saying "Ewww~ I'm eating right next to a dangerous pervert help~...Police~!...But why'd you stop there? You should have gone all the way."

"...Now you're trying to give advice to this dangerous pervert? How noble of you. Anyways, it wasn't that...Obviously. It was just some girl I met on the train."

*Slam*

Asa slams onto the table with her hands giving the silverware a slight shake as she leaned in towards Revee with a menacing yet inquisitive look on her face.

"Woah!"

As she leaned in closer, Revee recoiled back in response.

She says pointing towards his eyes "I see a blush and a wistful look in your eyes."

"Well...Umm..."

Caught in surprise, Revee started thinking (Is my face really giving it away that obviously?)

"Like a sexual predator thinking up his next plan of attack."

The moment she said that, Revee became less tense (I guess not) Revee did a mental sigh and moved on and tries to play along with her accusations instead and said. "I'm not that kind of guy."

Asa sits straight back down as she crosses her arms with a pout and said. "So now your hormones started to kick in then? Must have been life threatening for you."

"I'm sorry for being born this way." said Revee sarcastically.

"You know..." Asa picked up a glass full of water and chugged it all down. As she let out a satisfied sigh, she said "I'm proud of you Revee. I was so worried that my little bro out of all these years would be stuck clinging to this ideal hot stuff of an inkling." said Asa referring to herself as she stood up and did a striking flirtatious pose around his field of view.

Revee, who was now preoccupied as he was already putting the plates down on the kitchen sink didn't give the slightest reaction.

Holding a stoic face he replied in a tone that is apparently incredulous. "So...Ideal?"

"How cruel! Hmph!" She huffed, crossing her arms as she turned her head away in disappointment.

"Anyways...Since I've gone and made one of your favorite dishes, its time for you to finish your end of the deal."

"Ehhh!? Thats unfair!"

"Its either that or not being able to eat my home cooked meals for a week. So how about it?" Said Revee as he went back to the table to clear up the rest of the remaining silverware.

She puffed her cheeks in frustration and said "Y-you wouldn't..."

"Just watch me." said Revee still with a stoic face in order to show his sincerity but behind his facade, he's of course just kidding about it.

"F-fine! What is it?"

"I knew I could count on you." said Revee showing a warm yet slightly smug smile.

"S-Shut up...So? What is this deal?"

"I noticed you've been acting strange lately as if you've been hiding something from me. You always want me to cook a particular dish but today was different and so I thought something was off about you."

"O...Okay..." Asa gulped anxiously, her face turning pale as she thought (I was that obvious huh...)

Revee said while washing the dishes in a growing intensity "Did Jacque make a fool of himself at your bar again? Dont tell me he got touchy-feely with you cause I swear, if he ever gets his grimy hands on you I'm gonna-"

*Riiing*

A familiar cellular ring tone plays out as it intermittently vibrates "Woopsies! Haha..." she inwardly screamed (LUCKY!) imagining herself doing a mental fist bump into the air as she turned towards the source of the sound and said "My Squidphone's ringing so if you'll excuse me..." She said holding a sheepish grin.

However instead of answering it, she promptly used it as an excuse to conveniently get out of the table and also out of the conversation.

That didn't fool Revee though as he said "Wait...So is THAT what you've been hiding from me?"

"WAH! I, Never..."

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"..." Asa stopped in her tracks staring at her bag where her phone is as she wavered between answering Revee or the phone.

Revee noticed her stupor and casually pointed at the source of the sound "Should you answer that or?..."

"I-Im gonna!...M-m-mind your own business!" She said albeit still wavering.

"By any chance, Is it your clingy ex-boyfriend calling you again?"

Lucky her back's turned against Revee since the stark shock on her face as her eyes widened up would have clearly given herself away.

(How the squid does he know...)

It was just a month ago when Revee inadvertently discovered that she had a boyfriend back then. What with her having no regard to her surroundings and all when Revee happens to stumble upon her during her conversation on her Squid phone and it just so happens it was a hearty conversation that most would rather take it privately. She wasn't even the slightest conscious about it as she was making cloying sounds and spouting sentimental things here and there that only couples would make.

One day she came back home drunk much to Revee's chagrin and in her state she told Revee under drunken slurs about random things but what Revee made out of what she said is that she had recently dumped her boyfriend. This likely explains why she's been restlessly teasing Revee lately as it seems her ex-boyfriend wants to get back together.

Asa quickly took her purse with her phone in it and absconded back to her own room much to Revee's dismay.

"You forgetting something?" Said Revee calling out to her as she ran.

"Oh uhh...Thanks for the food!" She replied before sequestering inside her bedroom.

"That wasnt exactly what I meant..."

(In time, she'll talk, in time) As far as she's concened, Revee was pretty worried over why her ex-boyfriend would want to get in contact with her again. Its as if he was leaning to the prospect of it being a trap seeing as his elder sister Asa was the one who dumped him in the first place. Then he pondered (It must be a ploy of vengeance for dumping him I bet)

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

* * *

Entering a particular bedroom was a tired looking purple haired female inkling who took the light green bubble jacket from her Matcha-down jacket outfit and hung it at one of the clothing hooks embedded on the upper face of the door thus leaving herself wearing a red shirt. She then slammed the door behind her while she wearily groans as she stumbles towards the bed and sprawled herself onto it thereafter.

Elsie, with her head facing the ceiling, takes off her specs as she reached it out towards the ceiling while holding it. She gazed onto it with a blank expression as a recent memory flashed before her.

"That squid was pretty crazy back there." She muttered to herself wistfully inspecting her specs, followed by an unconscious smile growing on her face.

"Elsie~" An older fenale voice bellowed from outside her door "Its time to do some laundry for a change!"

Elsie groaned, slamming her hands onto the cushioned mattress in frustration "Why me?!"

"Why isnt you?" replied back the older female as she added "Also could you bother to clean up your room next time? Your 19 already and you couldnt manage to keep your room clean?"

"Okay mom~"

Elsie sighed as she flopped the other way around on the bed as she laid a pillow on top of her face.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"What is it?" She said in a muffled voice with the pillow burying itself on her face.

As the door swings open, a younger female inkling was peering behind it. She was about 14 years old with pale skin, yellow hair and orange eyes. Her hairstyle was similar to those donning the style of short tentacles. Only hers however, is in a premature state compared to other girls her age who now have long tentacle hair.

She appears to be currently wearing an Annaki Yellow Cuff, gray skirt with black shorts underneath and Cream Hi-Tops for shoes.

"Big sis~."

"Yeah?"

"By the way, Mom forgot to tell you so she told me to let you know that mom and I are going out tonight for my checkup."

"Not again~ No home cooked dinner for tonight then?" She said as Elsie sat up and turned around to sit by the edge of the bed "Awww was actually looking forward to it."

"She left some money on the table though. But if you like home cooked meals that much, how come I've never seen you cook one for yourself?"

"No no no no no not happening." She says waving her hands around in protest "I'll go with the money then."

Elsie's face turned pale as if her expression was giving a solemn vibe. She clasped her hands worryingly as she asked "So...What's the problem with you this time Dap?"

"Oh." Dap scratches her head sheepishly then she grasps on the door handle and gripped it tightly hiding a solemn expression in her face as she said " the usual...Its nothing...Too serious."

"Hm?"

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it big sis haha..." she said keeping a cheery expression as she forced a reassuring smile "Don't be such a worrywart. If you keep doing that, it will get worse!" She said in a jocular fashion.

However, Elsie didn't take her sarcasm too well as she quickly stood up from the edge of her bed and berated at her "Don't make light of your Inknemia like that! You think THIS IS JUST A GAME?!"

"Big sis.. "

"What'll you do if that happens huh!? If anything happens to you I'll...I'll-"

Then Dap interjects Elsie as she decisively plants her forehead onto Elsie's chest. Her face unseen as she was looking downwards concealing her saddened expression. while holding a genuine smile she says. "Thats why I admire you big sis..."

Elsie was a little bit startled by it. As a result, she recoiled slightly with her hands up. But shortly later it somehow calmed her senses down. She relaxes herself and slowly gave in to the outlandish embrace as she gently places the palm of her hands on top of Dap's head and said in a quiet and sentimental tone "You sly girl you...Taking advantage of my weakness like that." she said as she caresses the top of Dap's head.

"Don't be angry big sis, its scary when you're mad. Promise me you wont?"

"I promise...I wont, I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **End Note:** _So yeah, there you have it folks! Not the lengthy chapter deserving of two weeks of waiting but its out and thats all that matters. Updated the character biography section too if you want to know more. Also let me ask you this: What does "Inknemia" tell you? What is it exactly? Let me know your thoughts in your reviews. And as always, thanks for sticking up with me._


	3. Character Biography Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Character Biography Section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes:** _This section is dedicated to the Character Biographies according to the corresponding descriptions that had been written for each respective character in the previous chapters along with additional background information. I guarantee that this wont disclose any spoiler information of future chapters but is only so that it helps you readers visualize the characters much more._

**NOTE: I advise reading 'CHAPTER 2' Before this**

* * *

_Characters in the story so far..._

* * *

Name: Reverie Reiko (nickname: Revee)

Hairstyle: the Sleek Crew Cut w/o the visual cut marks (The Type 3 male hairstyle in Splatoon 2)  
Height: 5'10"  
Age: 24 years old  
Complexion: Fair Skin (The 3rd Skin Tone in Splatoon 2)  
Eye Color: Blue  
Ink Color: Green  
Attire: Black coat, white polo long sleeves, Green neck tie, matching black slacks and Choco clogs and often brings a pair of Squidfin Hook Cans  
Occupation: Works as a full-time Licensing Consultant at the company called 'DepSea'

Background:

lives at an apartment together with his elder sister; A Self proclaimed caretaker of the house and its residents (that means his elder sister) who acts more a parent and has a protective and altruistic nature within him _...[Information still not yet disclosed]_

Name: Elsie Felicity

Hairstyle: Type 6 Female Hairstyle, Squid Bangs  
Height: 5'6"  
Age: 19 years old  
Complexion: Light Skin (The 2nd Skin Tone in Splatoon 2)  
Eye Color: Green  
Ink Color: Purple  
Attire: Full Moon glasses, Matcha down jacket, Sweater pants (the Type 3 Legwear in Splatoon 2) and Purple Iromaki 750s as shoes.  
Occupation: Full Time Turf War Player and Part Time Salmon Runner

Background:

... _[Information not yet disclosed]_

Name: Asa Reiko

Hairstyle: Type 3 Female hairstyle, The topknot with short tentacle hair  
Height: 5'9"  
Age: 29 years old  
Complexion: Light Skin (The 2nd Skin Tone in Splatoon 2)  
Eye Color: Green  
Ink Color: Pink  
Attire: Red long sleeve polo thats partially buttoned up with a black vest coupled with a black mini skirt and heels  
Occupation: full-time Bartender at a Bar called 'The Aquarium'

Background:

Revee's elder sister; always gloats about her brother's profound chastity and teases how he can never get laid. She has the body, looks and smarts yet is irritable and self conscious most of the time a flaw that she denies fervently which keeps herself from getting a boyfriend. Ironically She blames her own flaws towards her own younger brother Revee... _[Information still not yet disclosed]_

Name: Jacque Sullivan

Hairstyle: the common squid male ponytail (Type 1 hairstyle in Splatoon 2)  
Height: 6'2"  
Age: late 30's  
Complexion: Light Dark Skin (4th Skin Tone in Splatoon 2)  
Eye Color: Yellow  
Ink Color: Yellow  
Attire: Brown coat, white polo long sleeves, Red neck tie, matching black slacks and regular office shoes.  
Occupation: Works at the company called DepSea... _[Information not yet disclosed]_

Background:

A close coworker of Revee that wears a similar attire as him only that he his coat is brown and his neck tie is red _..._ _[Information still not yet disclosed]_

Name: Dapple Felicity (nickname: Dap)

Hairstyle: short tentacle hair which hasn't matured to long ones compared to others of the same age as hers (The Type 2 hairstyle in Splatoon 2)  
Height: 4'5"  
Age: 14 years old  
Complexion: Pale Skin (The 1st Skin Tone in Splatoon 2)  
Eye Color: Orange  
Ink Color: Yellow  
Attire: Annaki Yellow Cuff, gray skirt with black shorts underneath (The Type 2 Legwear in Splatoon 2) and Cream Hi-Tops for shoes  
Occupation:  _[Information not yet disclosed]_

Background:

Younger sister of Elsie who appears to have a dire sickness called Inknemia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Changelog:**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _Added New Bio - Dapple Felicity (Elsie's younger sister)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Changed some Height Measurements according to their character_


	4. Status Update

Hello dear folks. Let me just get this out of the way and say that I know its been a long time ever since the 2nd chapter came out but I've decided to complete at least 3-4 chapters before I start publishing another chapter again. Yep, this just means I'll defer this a little while longer but look on the bright side: When I start to submit a chapter this time, I'll successively release the next ones in the next 3-4 days or so and thus, no more erratic uploads for about the next 3-4 chapters. Perhaps up to chapter 7? (which could be the finale who knows)

Now you ask why do I always take that long? Well as you may know, whenever I upload a chapter I then start writing the next one the following day. It takes longer I admit and its very inefficient and counterproductive but it became a habit of mine so I got comfortable...Too comfortable in fact that it took me this long to try and change it. I know it comes as to no surprise to most of you out there since I'm very much aware that this practice of preparing things beforehand is textbook stuff. Perhaps I was hinging towards the liberty of fanfic writing without any promises or official schedules. Anyways, I sincerely ask you guys to please bear with me a little longer. Besides, there are only two chapters so far so it ain't that bad to postpone it longer.

This is the best compromise I can come up with, please don't hurt me.


End file.
